The present invention relates to an optical disc recording/reproducing apparatus for conducting record of information on an information recording medium, and it relates to a technology for controlling the recording by means of a laser light or beam, appropriately.
As technologies relation to the present invention are already known the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In the Patent Document 1 is disclosed an information recording apparatus comprising a recording means for recording information to be recorded (hereinafter, being called “record information”) on an information recording medium, being already recorded pre-information therein for controlling the recording of the record information, by irradiating a laser beam while changing a laser power upon basis of a driving pulse, a first control means for changing the driving pulse, at least, between a top pulse (Po) and a middle pulse (Pm), an optimum ratio detect means for detecting an optimum ratio, e.g., a pulse ratio at which a first reproducing quality satisfies a first criterion predetermined, at least upon basis of a first correlation information indicative of a correlative relationship between a pulse ratio (Po/Pm) of the top pulse and the middle pulse, and the first reproducing quality of the pre-information, and a second control means for changing the driving pulse into the pulse ratio depending upon the optimum ratio.
In the Patent Document 2 is disclosed, “a recording power changeable circuit brings a ratio to be constant, between a recording power Po, at a front end portion and a rear end portion of a power learning recording pattern, which is outputted from a recording pattern generating circuit, and a recording power Pm at a middle portion thereof, while the recording powers Po and Pm are set to be variable, and wherein the data for use of learning a recording power is recorded”. Also, there is disclosed, “when reproducing the data for use of learning recording power, an allowable power range determining circuit determines an allowable range of the recording power, while setting the recording power to be an upper limit value, which is calculated by a power calculation circuit from a modulation factor detected from a signal reproduced and an allowable upper limit of the modulation factor, and setting the recording power to be a lower limit value, which is calculated from a volume of distortion of waveform detected from the reproduced signal and the recording power calculated by means of an allowable waveform distortion power determining circuit”.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-228410 (2005); and    [Patent Document 2] WO 2005-008645 (2005).